falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Módulo:Icons
local p = {} local iconTip = { "ability" = "Ability", "ac" = "Armor class", "acid" = "Acid", "action" = "Action points", "amber" = "Uncorroborrated fact", "ammo" = "Ammunition", "android" = "Android OS|platform", "ap" = "Action points", "apple" = "Apple iOS|platform", "AR" = "All Roads", "armorwb" = "Armor workbench", "atom" = "Atom", "attack" = "Attack", gun" = "Big Gun, direct fire", gun" = "Big Gun, area of effect", "blade" = "Bladed melee weapon", "bleed" = "Bleed", "blunt" = "Blunt melee weapon", effect" = "Bonus effect", "boss" = "High level character", "bronze" = "Bronze", "caravan" = "Plays caravan", "cards" = "Cards", "chance" = "Armor class", "check" = "Armor class", "checkbrown" = "Armor class", "chemst" = "Chemistry station", "companion" = "Companion", "confidence" = "Confidence", "cookst" = "Cooking station", "craft" = "Crafting", dmg" = "Critical damage", effect" = "Critical effect", "crit" = "Critical damage", "cross" = "No", "crosshair" = "Attack", "cut" = "Cut content", "D20" = "Fallout Pen and Paper d20", "dam/ap" = "Damage per action point", "damage" = "Damage", "dap" = "Armor class", "dead" = "Dead", "defense" = "Defense", "detect" = "Detection", "detection" = "Detection", "dial" = "Dialogue", "dialogue" = "Dialogue", "dislike" = "Dislike", "distance" = "Distance", "doctor" = "Doctor", "dps" = "Damage per second", "dr" = "Damage resistance", "dt" = "Damage threshold", "effect" = "Effect", "electrical" = "Electrical", "emp" = "EMP", "energy" = "Energy", "enslave" = "Can be enslaved", "essential" = "Essential", "experience" = "Experience points", "explmill" = "Explosives mill", "explosion" = "Explosion", "eye" = "Detection", "facebook" = "Facebook", "FB" = "Fallout Bible", "FBG" = "Fallout: The Board Game", "FBGNC" = "New California (add-on)", "FILM" = "Fallout (film)", "fire" = "Fire", "fist" = "Fist", "FNV" = "Fallout: New Vegas", "FNVCS" = "Courier's Stash", "FNVDM" = "Dead Money", "FNVGRA" = "Gun Runners' Arsenal", "FNVHH" = "Honest Hearts", "FNVLR" = "Lonesome Road (add-on)", "FNVOWB" = "Old World Blues (add-on)", "fnvww" = "Wild Wasteland", "FO1" = "Fallout", "FO2" = "Fallout 2", "FO3" = "Fallout 3", "FO3BS" = "Broken Steel", "FO3MZ" = "Mothership Zeta (add-on)", "FO3OA" = "Operation: Anchorage (add-on)", "FO3PL" = "Point Lookout (add-on)", "FO3TP" = "The Pitt (add-on)", "FO4" = "Fallout 4", "FO4AUT" = "Automatron (add-on)", "FO4CC" = "Creation Club", "fo4chain01" = "Four key chain", "fo4chain02" = "Five key chain", "fo4chain03" = "Five key chain", "FO4CW" = "Contraptions Workshop", "FO4FH" = "Far Harbor (add-on)", "fo4gencard" = "Generic keycard", "fo4holo" = "Holotape", "fo4key01" = "Quantum key", "fo4key02" = "Toy rocketship key", "fo4key03" = "Vault Boy key", "fo4note" = "Note", "FO4NW" = "Nuka-World (add-on)", "fo4vaultid" = "Vault ID card", "FO4VR" = "Fallout 4 VR", "FO4VW" = "Vault-Tec Workshop", "FO4WW" = "Wasteland Workshop", "FO76" = "Fallout 76", "FOBOS" = "Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel", "FOBOS2" = "Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2", "foodpr" = "Food processor", "FOS" = "Fallout Shelter", "FOT" = "Fallout Tactics", "FOT2" = "Fallout Tactics 2", "FOX" = "Fallout Extreme", "frost" = "Frost", "FWW" = "Fallout: Wasteland Warfare", "gamerscore" = "Gamerscore", "gas" = "Gas", "gold" = "Gold", "green" = "Reliable fact", "grenade" = "Grenade", "group" = "Group", "gun" = "Gun", "hate" = "Hate", rate" = "Healing rate", "healing" = "Healing rate", "health" = "Health points", "heart" = "Health points", "hp" = "Health points", "image" = "Image", "info" = "Information", "instagram" = "Instagram", "ios" = "Apple iOS|platform", "JES" = "J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG", "jury" = "Jury Rigging", "laser" = "Laser", "level" = "Level", "LH" = "Lionheart", "like" = "Like", "link" = "Food processor", "linkedin" = "Linkedin", "love" = "Love", "mac" = "Macintosh Classic or Mac OS X|platform", "macclassic" = "Macintosh Classic (≤ MacOS 9)|platform", "mag" = "Magazine capacity", "melee" = "Melee", "mentioned" = "Mentioned", "merchant" = "Merchant", "mine" = "Mine", "mod" = "With mods", "myspace" = "Myspace", "neutral" = "Neutral", "neutralface" = "Neutral", "no" = "No", "nukamix" = "Nuka-mixer station", "optional" = "Optional", "PA" = "One Man, and a Crate of Puppets", "parmorst" = "Power armor station", "pbgame" = "Pip-Boy game", "pc" = "PC|platform", "percent" = "Chance", "pistol" = "Gun", "plasma" = "Plasma", "platinum" = "Platinum", "poison" = "Poison", "ps3" = "Playstation 3|platform", "ps4" = "Playstation 4|platform", "PV13" = "Project V13", "question" = "Question mark", "radiation" = "Radiation", "range" = "Range", "rarity" = "Rarity", "ratio" = "Ratio", "red" = "Unreliable or incorrect statement", "repair" = "Repair", "repeat" = "Repeat", "required" = "Required", "rifle" = "Rifle", "robotwb" = "Robot workbench", "semi-required" = "Sometimes required or at least one required", "semi" = "Sometimes required or at least one required", "sequence" = "Sequence", "shieldbronze" = "Armor class", "shieldgold" = "Damage threshold", "shieldsilver" = "Damage resistance", "shotgun" = "Shotgun", "sic" = "In-game spelling, punctuation and/or grammar", "silver" = "Silver", "smg" = "Submachine gun", "sound" = "Sound", "spawn" = "Spawned", "spread" = "Spread", "switch" = "Nintendo Switch|platform", "TAR" = "Project V13", "temp" = "Temporary", "text" = "Text", "TORN" = "TORN", "tumblr" = "Tumblr", "twitch" = "Twitch", "twitter" = "Twitter", "unarmed" = "Unarmed", "VB" = "Van Buren", "weapwb" = "Weapons workbench", "weight" = "Weight", wasteland" = "Wild Wasteland", "WIKI" = "Nukapedia", "windows" = "Windows Phone|platform", "workshop" = "Workshop", "ww" = "Wild Wasteland", "xbox360" = "Xbox 360|platform", "xboxone" = "Xbox One|platform", "xp" = "Experience points", "yes" = "Yes", } local gameIcon = { "ability" = "Icon ability.png", "ac" = "Icon shield bronze.png", "acid" = "Icon acid.png", "action" = "Icon action.png", "amber" = "Icon amber.png", "ammo" = "icon ammo.png", "android" = "icon android.png", "ap" = "Icon action.png", "apple" = "icon appleios.png", "ios" = "icon appleios.png", "AR" = "gametitle-AR.png", "armorwb" = "Fo4_Armor_Work_Icon.png", "atom" = "Icon Fo76 Atom.png", "attack" = "Icon attack.png", gun" = "Icon heavy weapon.png", gun" = "Icon big gun.png", "blade" = "Icon blade.png", "bleed" = "Icon bleed.png", "blunt" = "Icon blunt.png", effect" = "Icon bonus effect.png", "boss" = "FoS Boss.png", "bronze" = "Bronze.png", "caravan" = "Icon cards.png", "cards" = "Icon cards.png", "chance" = "Icon chance.png", "check" = "Icon check.png", "checkbrown" = "Icon check temp.png", "chemst" = "Fo4_Chem_Work_Icon.png", "companion" = "Icon companion.png", "confidence" = "Icon confidence.png", "cookst" = "Fo4_Cook_Work_Icon.png", "craft" = "Icon crafting.png", effect" = "Icon crit effect.png", "crit" = "Icon critical damage.png", "cross" = "Icon cross.png", "crosshair" = "Icon attack.png", "cut" = "Icon cut.png", "D20" = "gametitle-D20.png", "damage" = "Icon damage.png", "dap" = "Icon dap.png", "dead" = "Icon dead.png", "defense" = "Icon shield silver.png", "detect" = "Icon eye.png", "detection" = "Icon eye.png", "dial" = "Icon dialogue.png", "dialogue" = "Icon dialogue.png", "dislike" = "Dislike.svg", "distance" = "Icon range.png", "doctor" = "Icon doctor.png", "dps" = "Icon dps.png", "dr" = "Icon shield silver.png", "dt" = "Icon shield gold.png", "effect" = "Icon effect.png", "electrical" = "Icon electrical.png", "emp" = "Icon EMP.png", "energy" = "Icon electrical.png", "enslave" = "Icon cage.png", "essential" = "Icon essential.png", "experience" = "Icon XP.png", "explmill" = "Icon fo4cw builder.png", "explosion" = "Icon explosion.png", "eye" = "Icon eye.png", "facebook" = "FacebookIcon.png", "FB" = "gametitle-FB.png", "FBG" = "gametitle-FBG.png", "FBGNC" = "gametitle-FBGNC.png", "FBGWW" = "gametitle-FBGWW.png", "FILM" = "Film.png", "fire" = "Icon fire.png", "fist" = "Icon fist.png", "FNV" = "gametitle-FNV.png", "FNVCS" = "gametitle-FNV_CS.png", "FNVDM" = "gametitle-FNV_DM.png", "FNVGRA" = "gametitle-FNV_GRA.png", "FNVHH" = "gametitle-FNV_HH.png", "FNVLR" = "gametitle-FNV_LR.png", "FNVOWB" = "gametitle-FNV_OWB.png", "fnvww" = "Perk wild wasteland.png", "FO" = "gametitle-FO1.png", "FO1" = "gametitle-FO1.png", "FO2" = "gametitle-FO2.png", "FO3" = "gametitle-FO3.png", "FO3BS" = "gametitle-FO3_BS.png", "FO3MZ" = "gametitle-FO3_MZ.png", "FO3OA" = "gametitle-FO3_OA.png", "FO3PL" = "gametitle-FO3_PL.png", "FO3TP" = "gametitle-FO3_TP.png", "FO4" = "gametitle-FO4.png", "FO4AUT" = "gametitle-FO4_AUT.png", "FO4CC" = "gametitle-FO4_CC.png", "fo4chain01" = "icon Fo4 chain01.png", "fo4chain02" = "icon Fo4 chain02.png", "fo4chain03" = "icon Fo4 chain03.png", "FO4CW" = "gametitle-FO4_CW.png", "FO4FH" = "gametitle-FO4_FH.png", "fo4gencard" = "icon Fo4 gen keycard.png", "fo4holo" = "icon Fo4 holotape.png", "fo4key01" = "icon Fo4 key01.png", "fo4key02" = "icon Fo4 key02.png", "fo4key03" = "icon Fo4 key03.png", "fo4note" = "icon Fo4 note.png", "FO4NW" = "gametitle-FO4_NW.png", "fo4vaultid" = "icon Fo4 vaultid.png", "FO4VR" = "gametitle-FO4VR.png", "FO4VW" = "gametitle-FO4_VW.png", "FO4WW" = "gametitle-FO4_WW.png", "FO76" = "gametitle-FO76.png", "FOBOS" = "gametitle-FOBOS.png", "FOBOS2" = "gametitle-FOBOS2.png", "foodpr" = "Icon fo4cw builder.png", "FOOL" = "PV13.png", "FOS" = "gametitle-FOS.png", "FOT" = "gametitle-FOT.png", "FOT2" = "gametitle-FOT2.png", "FOW" = "gametitle-FOW.png", "FOX" = "gametitle-FOX.png", "FPB" = "gametitle-FPB.png", "frost" = "Icon effect.png", "FWW" = "gametitle-FWW.png", "gamerscore" = "Gamerscore.svg", "gas" = "Icon gas.png", "gold" = "Gold.png", "green" = "Icon green.png", "grenade" = "Icon grenade.png", "group" = "Icon group.png", "gun" = "Icon gun.png", "hate" = "Hate.svg", rate" = "Icon healing.png", "healing" = "Icon healing.png", "health" = "Icon heart.png", "heart" = "Icon heart.png", "hp" = "Icon heart.png", "image" = "Icon image.png", "info" = "Icon info.png", "instagram" = "Instagram icon.jpg", "JES" = "gametitle-JES.png", "jury" = "JuryRigging.png", "laser" = "Icon laser.png", "level" = "Icon level.png", "LH" = "gametitle-LH.png", "like" = "Like.svg", "linkedin" = "Linkedin icon.png", "love" = "Love.svg", "mac" = "Icon mac.png", "macclassic" = "Icon mac.png", "mag" = "Assault carbine extended magazines.png", "melee" = "Icon melee.png", "mentioned" = "Icon mentioned.png", "merchant" = "Icon merchant.png", "mine" = "Icon mine.png", "mod" = "Icon plus.png", "myspace" = "Myspace icon.png", "neutral" = "Icon neutral.png", "neutralface" = "Neutral.svg", "no" = "Icon cross.png", "nukamix" = "Icon Nuka-mixer station.png", "optional" = "Icon optional.png", "PA" = "Penny Arcade.gif", "parmorst" = "Fo4_Power_Work_Icon.png", "pbgame" = "Fo4_Pip-Boy game.png", "pc" = "Icon pc.png", "percent" = "Icon chance.png", "pistol" = "Icon gun.png", "plasma" = "Icon plasma.png", "platinum" = "Plat.png", "poison" = "Icon poison.png", "ps3" = "Icon ps3.png", "ps4" = "Icon ps4.png", "PV13" = "PV13.png", "question" = "Icon question.png", "radiation" = "Icon radiation.png", "range" = "Icon range.png", "rarity" = "Icon rarity.png", "ratio" = "Icon ratio.png", "red" = "Icon red.png", "repair" = "Icon repair.png", "repeat" = "Icon repeat.png", "required" = "Icon required.png", "rifle" = "Icon rifle.png", "robotwb" = "Icon robot workbench.png", "semi-required" = "Icon semi-required.png", "semi" = "Icon semi-required.png", "sequence" = "Icon sequence.png", "shieldbronze" = "Icon shield bronze.png", "shieldgold" = "Icon shield gold.png", "shieldsilver" = "Icon shield silver.png", "shotgun" = "Icon shotgun.png", "sic" = "Icon sic.png", "silver" = "Silver.png", "smg" = "Icon smg.png", "sound" = "Icon sound.png", "spawn" = "Icon spawn.png", "spread" = "Icon spread.png", "switch" = "Nintendo Switch icon.png", "TAR" = "gametitle-TAR.jpg", "temp" = "Icon check temp.png", "text" = "Icon text.png", "TORN" = "gametitle-TORN.png", "tumblr" = "Tumblr Icon.png", "twitch" = "Twitch icon.png", "twitter" = "Twitter icon.jpg", "unarmed" = "Icon unarmed.png", "VB" = "gametitle-VB.png", "weapwb" = "Fo4_Weapon_Work_Icon.png", "weight" = "Icon weight.png", "WIKI" = "gametitle-Wiki.png", wasteland" = "Perk wild wasteland.png", "windows" = "Icon windows.png", "workshop" = "Icon workshop.png", "ww" = "Perk wild wasteland.png", "xbox360" = "Icon xbox360.png", "xboxone" = "Icon xboxone.png", "xp" = "Icon XP.png", "yes" = "Icon check.png", } local iconSize = { "small" = "x10px", "medium" = "x14px", "normal" = "x14px", "big" = "x20px", } function p.Icons(frame) local iconList = mw.text.split(frame.args1, ",") local parserError = "" local iconSetting if frame.args2 ~= nil and string.len(frame.args2) > 0 then iconSetting = tostring(frame.args2) if iconSizeiconSetting ~= nil then iconSetting = iconSizeiconSetting end else iconSetting = iconSize"medium" end local iconLinks if frame.args3 ~= nil then iconLinks = mw.text.split(frame.args3, ",") end local tipOverride if frame.args4 ~= nil then tipOverride = mw.text.split(frame.args4, ",") end local n = 1 local result = "" while n <= table.getn(iconList) do newIcon = iconListn if gameIconnewIcon ~= nil then currentIcon = gameIconnewIcon if tipOverride ~= nil and tipOverriden ~= nil and string.len(tipOverriden) > 0 then currentTip = tipOverriden else if iconLinks ~= nil and iconLinksn ~= nil and string.len(iconLinksn) > 0 then currentTip = iconLinksn else splitTip = mw.text.split(iconTipnewIcon, "|") currentTip = splitTip1 end end else currentIcon = "Icon question.png" currentTip = "Unrecognized icon name" result = result .. "Category:Modules with invalid parameters" end result = result .. '' .. currentTip .. '' result = result .. '' result = result .. '.. '[File:' .. currentIcon .. '|' .. iconSetting if iconLinks ~= nil and iconLinks[n ~= nil and iconLinksn ~= "" then result = result .. '|link=' .. iconLinksn else result = result .. '|link=' end if currentTip ~= nil then result = result .. '|' .. currentTip end result = result .. ']]' if n < table.getn(iconList) then result = result .. " " end n = n + 1 end return result .. parserError end function p.platforms(frame) local icons = mw.text.split(frame.args1, ",") local iconCount = 1 local platformCheck = "" local result = "" while iconCount <= table.getn(icons) do currentIcon = iconTip[iconsiconCount] platformCheck = mw.text.split(currentIcon, "|") if platformCheck2 ~= nil then result = result .. '' .. "[platform::" result = result .. platformCheck[1 .. ']]' result = result .. '' result = result .. "["..".. gameIcon[icons[iconCount] .. "|x14px|link=]]" result = result .. '' if iconCount < table.getn(icons) then result = result .. " " end end iconCount = iconCount + 1 end if result "" then result = 'neededCategory:Platforms needed' end return result end function p.test(frame) local iconList = mw.text.split(frame.args1, ",") local parserError = "" local iconSetting if frame.args2 ~= nil and string.len(frame.args2) > 0 then iconSetting = tostring(frame.args2) if iconSizeiconSetting ~= nil then iconSetting = iconSizeiconSetting end else iconSetting = iconSize"medium" end local iconLinks if frame.args3 ~= nil then iconLinks = mw.text.split(frame.args3, ",") end local tipOverride if frame.args4 ~= nil then tipOverride = mw.text.split(frame.args4, ",") end local n = 1 local result = "" while n <= table.getn(iconList) do newIcon = iconListn if gameIconnewIcon ~= nil then currentIcon = gameIconnewIcon if tipOverride ~= nil and tipOverriden ~= nil and string.len(tipOverriden) > 0 then currentTip = tipOverriden else if iconLinks ~= nil and iconLinksn ~= nil and string.len(iconLinksn) > 0 then currentTip = iconLinksn else splitTip = mw.text.split(iconTipnewIcon, "|") currentTip = splitTip1 end end else currentIcon = "Icon question.png" currentTip = "Unrecognized icon name" result = result .. "Category:Modules with invalid parameters" end result = result .. 'Current tip: ' .. currentTip .. ": " .. string.len(currentTip) .. '\n' result = result .. ']]' if n < table.getn(iconList) then result = result .. " " end n = n + 1 end return result .. parserError end return p